Tiny But Mighty
by JirachiWishingStar
Summary: Story Adopted from kirbywarriors. Chapter 2 coming soon!


Welcome to Dreamland, a place full of peace and quiet, and a home for cappies who love the forces of nature. It was a quiet little land if you like that sort of thing. Dreamland had remained in peace ever since Nightmare had been defeated by the little pink star warrior, Kirby. However, this is not a story about our little pink hero. It is actually a story about three puppies; one owned by a boy named Tuff, another one owned by his older sister, Tiff, and of course, you cannot forget that Kirby had one. Together, the puppies will have adventures in the relaxing country and will learn all about friendship, because these three puppies may be tiny alone, but when they're together, they are all mighty.

* * *

It all began a few months later. Far away from Dreamland, there was an area in the middle of the forest. All animals of the sorts inhabit there, including dogs, cats, and even the occasional rabbit. There was a white Pomeranian dog, who often kept her name a secret to keep her identity from the pack of wolves that were trying to catch her. She appeared to just have had a small litter of puppies, of which only one had survived. A female, with beautiful brown eyes that shined up the whole forest.

The mother felt proud for having her own daughter. She gave her a lick on the forehead as the small puppy made squeaky yaps. "You shall be called Pupcake," she barked quietly.

As Pupcake squeezed herself into her mom's silky fur, she yawned and curled up into the shape of a ball.

* * *

As a few weeks had passed by, Pupcake's mother became more lenient and allowed her to go out and play with the other puppies. There was one puppy in particular that Pupcake liked to hang out with; a male white and grey Husky named Blizzard.

"What should we play Blizzard?" the white Pomeranian was curious.

Blizzard's ears begin to perk up as he thought of the perfect game.

He yapped with excitement. "Chase me... I dare you!"

Pupcake wasn't good at playing chase, so she hesitantly tried to say no.

"What? Are you a scaredy cat?" Blizzard started to run. "I double dog dare you to chase me!"

Pupcake shyly gave in and decided to play the game.

Blizzard darted ahead of her, as she appeared to be catching up. "We'll see about that!" he barked while he was being chased by the small Pomeranian.

They chased around the forest for a few hours, until they were all tuckered out from playing.

Blizzard stopped as he tried to get his breath back after Pupcake had caught up with him. "Haha! I went easy on you," he scoffed.

Pupcake turned around, as she padded over to the tired Husky. "At least I had fun," she shyly thought to herself. "That's all that matters to me."

Blizzard stretched his legs after getting his breath back. "Yep, I'm awesome," he yapped. "I won't be going easy on you next time."

The white Pomeranian tilted her head curious about what he had meant, but eventually brushed it off.

Suddenly, another puppy howled from a short distance from where Pupcake and Blizzard are.

"Come on dude," the puppy yapped. "We need to hurry back!"

"Coming Brody," barked Blizzard. "Smell ya later, princess!"

Pupcake said goodbye to her friend as she saw him head away with Brody. She looked at the setting sun and realized that her mother will be worried if she stayed away longer. With no hesitation, she skidded her way back to her mother.

* * *

When the Pomeranian got back to her mother, she had realized that her mother was weaker than usual. They were about to eat what was for dinner, some items that her mother had picked up while hunting with friends.

"Mama, are you okay," Pupcake had asked.

She smiled as Pupcake snuggled beside her. "I will be okay," she replied softly. "What did you do today, sweetie?"

"I just played with Blizzard," Pupcake answered as she started to yawn. "This dinner is really good like the usual! I am glad to have a good mama that hunts like you!"

"Why, thank you, sweetie," Pupcake's mother whispered. "I am so proud of you for going out and getting to meet new friends."

After dinner, Pupcake had continued to yawn. She started to close her eyes as she heard her mom singing the usual lullaby to her.

"Now, my dear daughter, go to sleep and have sweet dreams."

* * *

In the middle of the night, a pack of wolves started heading towards the area where all of the animals are sleeping

"But Aaron, sir," the young wolf had cried. "How would we know which one is the Darla we're seeking?"

"Oh, little Scout," Aaron replied. "Don't you worry about a single thing. Just let me handle this one."

"But Aaron, sir," Scout had cried again. "Where would this Darla be?"

Aaron signaled for Scout to be quiet. It appears that they have found what they were looking for.

"Bingo."

To be continued...


End file.
